1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display device and an inspection method for the display device, and more particularly to an active-matrix display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, includes a liquid crystal display panel having a display section and a peripheral section surrounding the display section. The display section is composed of a plurality of display pixels which are arrayed in a matrix. The liquid crystal display panel includes a pair of mutually opposed substrates, i.e. an array substrate and a counter-substrate, and a liquid crystal layer which is held between the paired substrates as a light modulation layer.
The plurality of display pixels have pixel switches for switching input signals on the array substrate. Pixel electrodes are connected to the respective pixel switches, and a counter-electrode, which is opposed to the plural pixel electrodes, is disposed on the counter-substrate. The pixel switches are ON/OFF controlled by signals which are supplied from driving signal sources connected to an outside part of the display section, for example, from driving circuits disposed on the array substrate and a flexible wiring board.
In the prior art, as regards the above-described liquid crystal display panel, a display inspection for inspecting presence/absence of a display defect is performed prior to mounting of the driving circuits and flexible wiring board, which are driving signal sources. There has been proposed a liquid crystal display device including a liquid crystal display panel with an inspection circuit for the display inspection (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-13892)
In the above-described conventional liquid crystal display device, however, a display inspection prior to the mounting of the driving signal sources cannot be performed by independently controlling scanning lines and signal lines and, in some cases, inspections according to various conditions of use cannot sufficiently be performed.